


Old and New Habits

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Being Human (UK), Being Human (UK) RPF, The Almighty Johnsons, The Almighty Johnsons RPF
Genre: Breaking habits, Fluff, Habits, Lemony goodness, M/M, Mornings, New Habits, Norse God, Waking Up, sleeping, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell works on breaking the old habit of leaving Anders in the morning while he's still asleep with a new habit, one early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a solo RP I did on my RP account on Twitter, it's also posted on my RP blog on Tumblr.

                                 

Mitchell sat in a chair against the wall across from the bed where Anders was laying sound asleep. Anders was on his side at the edge of the bed facing Mitchell, snoring lightly with his arms up close to his face, he made a soft moan-like sound that made Mitchell smile. The Vampire watched the reincarnated Norse God of Poetry sleep more like an angel than a God, he looked so beautiful. The early morning sun shined through the half open curtains of the window on the other side of the bed, making Anders’ short blond hair look a few shades lighter like pure gold or a halo. They had a great night before, made better by them making love three different times in three different places in Anders’ apartment, his bed being the last place. They’d done it in Anders’ kitchen after they finished the dishes from their dinner, then again on the couch as they cuddled watching some cheesy movie. They’d trailed to bed for the last round when Mitchell tried to say goodbye at the door so he could go home and sleep before his shift at the hospital the next day. But the pair had kissed once goodbye, then again and again and ended up making out there for ten minutes before Anders shoved Mitchell’s jacket back off of his shoulders and dragged him to his bedroom where they made love the third time and finally crashed in each others arms a little after 1am.  
  
It wasn’t unusual for them, but Mitchell was usually gone by the time Anders woke up the next morning. It was a habit Mitchell had gotten into over his 118 years of life as a Vampire, find someone, take them to their place or a hotel, have sex, maybe feed and be gone before they woke up so they didn’t get any ideas. He tried breaking the habit with Anders, he was still trying too, but he was an old dog and breaking habits and learning new tricks wasn’t easy for him. He hated doing it to Anders after they had epic nights like they always did, but when morning came after one of those nights and he got up, it was like he turned into a robot, not thinking for himself, just went into autopilot. He’d get up carefully not to wake Anders, dress and be gone. Mitchell had broken out of it slightly though, he’d actually gotten into a routine to kiss Anders lightly before he went out the door and then farther to kiss him and leave him a note. But it still wasn’t enough, they’d meet up the next chance they got and Anders would bring it up, how he hated Mitchell leaving him when he was sound asleep in the mornings, never waking him up to at least say goodbye or I love you, he’d just be _gone_. How it hurt him and his feelings when he did it. How he felt like a consistent booty call for the Vampire, and not his boyfriend, because of it and Mitchell would feel like a total shithead over it, promising he’d try harder to stay with him the next time or wake him up at least.  
  
But this morning, Mitchell had woken up in a different mood. He grabbed a chair from the dining table and put it back against the wall across from Anders asleep in bed and watched him, studied him as he slept, captivated and falling even more in love with him. There was literally no form; awake, asleep, naked, clothed, wet, dry, mad or happy, that Anders didn’t look gorgeous, handsome and flawless. It made Mitchell’s heart skip a beat and speed up. He could sit there and watch Anders sleep for eternity and Hey! Maybe this could be the forming of a new habit for him. Instead of leaving Anders when he was still asleep like a douche bag, Mitchell would just sit there in the chair against the wall across from his sleeping form in bed and watch him sleep until he woke up. He couldn’t wait until Anders did finally wake up and find him sitting there with a happy and content smile on his face, seeing those beautiful baby blue eyes open for the first time in the day and watch him wake up. Those thoughts made Mitchell smile even more and a feeling of lucky bliss settled in his chest.


End file.
